Excepción
by Thxzein
Summary: [TodoMomo; capítulo único] Y quién iba a imaginar que Todoroki Shouto si tenía amigos en la preparatoria, aunque no fueran a la misma escuela, mantenía una amistad normal con ella, a la que muchos consideraban su única excepción.


Todos tenemos excepciones, eso es algo indiscutible. Y para Todoroki Shouto las excepciones no eran nada más que las escazas cosas que toleraba en su amarga vida y apesar de tener quince años la consideraba amarga porque sabía claramente que vivía con el pasado y el odio recorriendo sus venas constantemente, por sucesos que marcaron su vida y lo habían definido como un chico grosero, arrogante que tenía ya una meta impuesta desde pequeño, que aunque repudiaba a su padre aún así entrenaba arduamente para poder algún día ser mejor que él, ser un gran héroe.

Jamás se la vio sentarse junto a alguien a la hora del almuerzo y los trabajos grupales prefería hacerlos él sólo. Muchos lo tomaban por un antipático, asocial, un cubo de hielo presumido por ser hijo del héroe número dos; Endeavor.

No obstante y para sorpresa de muchos, aquella tarde de Abril fue el día en que medio salón quedó asombrado, pues ver al asocial Shouto Todoroki hablando, conviviendo, respirando el mismo aire que aquella jovencita era tan extraño como ver a un unicornio bailando tap. Las compañeras de Todoroki, algunas, sintieron celos y otras se preguntaban y tenían la urgencia de saber si esa chica tan bonita, tan elegante era su novia.

Por su parte, Todoroki podía sentir la mirada de sus compañeros en él, lo cual le molestaba.

—Creo que sus compañeros lo están viendo de manera extraña, Todoroki-san —habló Momo viendo hacia atrás, el uniforme de su escuela la hacía resaltar entre todo el alumnado— ¿Es por mí? Creo que no debí haber venido.

—No —soltó secamente— Solamente están asombrados de verme acompañado.

—¿No suele andar en compañia? —indagó Momo como cierta pena que esfumó en cuanto lo vio arrugas el entrecejo.

—No necesito relacionarme con ellos.

—Comprendo —musitó la chica, sabía que Todoroki no era amigable, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que eran amigos.

Para Todoroki, la única razón por la que le hablaba era porque conocía a Momo desde la infancia, ya que sus familias en ese tiempo habían sido amigas. Cuando su madre terminó en el hospital la familia Yaoyorozu creyó que lo mejor era mantener una distancia de los Todoroki, de todas formas la principal razón de su amistad era por parte de las señoras de cada familia y sin Rei presente, la señora Yaoyorozu no veía motivos para seguir visitándolos, a parte de que Endeavor se había vuelto más brusco desde que su hijo menor le exclamó cuanto lo odiaba.

A pesar de todo, Todoroki y Yaoyorozu mantuvieron una sencilla amistad por mucho tiempo, a Momo no le importaba lo frío y distante que solía ser Shouto, pero no iba a negar que sin duda alguna extrañaba al Shouto con el que milagrosamente jugó en su niñez. Recordaba que al padre de Shouto no le gustaba que este perdiera el tiempo en cosas como esas. Después de él, Momo no había tenido más amistades infantiles y dedicó su niñez a las enciclopedias que habían en la Biblioteca de su hogar para desarrollar de mejor manera su peculiaridad.

—Aún así imagino que no le va tan mal en su primer año ¿cierto? —añadió ella mientras tomaba asiento en una banca que estaba en las afueras del Instituto de Todoroki, desde allí podía ver como todos los jóvenes regresaban a sus casas después de la jornada escolar.

—Me va bien.

—Eso es bueno —sonrió. Un poco más alejados de ellos, varios chicos se preguntaban sobre la compañía de Todoroki, por su aspecto y elegancia dedujeron que era una niña rica al igual que el cubo de hielo.

—¿Será igual de presumida que él? —preguntó uno.

—No lo creo, pero al parecer Todoroki no se ve molesto al hablar con ella —respondió otro— ¿será su novia?

—Lo dudo —esta vez intervino un chica— Estoy segura que son solo amigos.

—Quién lo diría, Todoroki sí tiene amigos —el primer chico se mofó.

—Es impresionante, Todoroki no hace más que evitar a todo el mundo.

—Supongo que esa chica es una excepción.

Cuando terminaron de hablar sobre él, Todoroki estornudó y Momo le extendió rápidamente un pañuelo que sacó de su bolso escolar.

—Gracias.

—De nada, Uhm, Todoroki-san ¿Ya ha pensado que estudiará cuando termine la preparatoria?

—Sabes que he estado entrenando desde que tengo uso de razón para ser un héroe, Yaoyorozu —dejó caer el pañuelo en un basurero que estaba al lado de la banca.

—Es verdad, solamente pensé que tal vez había cambiado de idea.

—No, estudiaré en Yuei.

—¿En verdad? —ella se alegró— Yo también estaba pensando en entrar a la Yuei cuando terminara la preparatoria. Eso es muy bueno.

—Supongo.

El siguiente día, Shouto se preguntaba porqué habían chicos rodeando su escritorio, se había limitado a no inmutarse ante la presencia de tantos, pero al ver que no podía ver la pizarra decidió deshacerse de ellos.

—¿Qué quieren? —preguntó ásperamente.

—La chica que te acompañaba ayer ¿era tu novia, Todoroki? —preguntó uno de los chicos mientras sonreía pícaramente.

—Qué te importa —respondió molesto, cosa que hizo retroceder a varios, Todoroki suspiro cansino y sacó un bolígrafo— Es sólo una amiga, ahora váyanse —aclaró.

Hicieron caso a la petición del mitad y mitad, no querían hacerlo enojar.

Los siguientes días fueron lo mismo, comenzó a hartarse de rumores que no eran ciertos y los murmullos que se formaban por dónde él andaba. Todoroki odiaba eso, sin embargo aún seguía viendo a Momo en ocasiones al salir de clases, sabía que si no hacía algo al respecto jamás se terminarían los rumores de que ella era su novia, no tuvo otra opción que citar una última vez a Momo.

Ella llegó a la misma banca sonriente, esa ocasión su cabello se encontraba suelto y caía a sus costados de una manera elegante, admitía que todo en ella era atractivo y ni hablar de su personalidad suave y colaboradora, dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier momento. Eso y más hacían de Yaoyorozu Momo una gran chica.

—Lamento si me he atrasado, el tráfico suele ser muy molesto a esta hora —dijo ella mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Todoroki y colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Bien ¿qué necesitaba decirme?

Shouto le vio indiferente.

—No quiero verte más.

Cuatro palabras tan filosas como cuchillas que atravesaron a Momo por completo, sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió un extraño dolor punzante.

—¿Hice algo mal? —preguntó herida tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos si ella había hecho algo incorrecto.

—No —desvió la mirada— De ahora en adelante me concentraré en mi entrenamiento más que nunca. Así que debo omitir cosas sin importancia, por esa razón ya no tengo el interés de seguir relacionándome contigo.

—Ya veo, así que es eso —dijo en un hilo de voz, Momo limpió una lágrima y sonrió forzadamente para luego inclinarse y abrazarlo, Todoroki no se molestó en corresponder el abrazo, más no apartó a la chica— Espero que le vaya bien Todoroki-san, quizás también yo deba hacer más por mi particularidad.

Y tras decir eso, Momo abandonó el lugar dejando a Todoroki en un fúnebre silencio y una extraña sensación que Todoroki imaginó como culpa.

Los años pasaron y el día en que por fin pondría un pie en la famosa escuela para héroes Yuei había llegado, era oficialmente un estudiante de Yuei y Shouto sentía el inevitable orgullo. Caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta dar con su salón; el Salón de la clase 1-A.

Al entrar buscó el asiento más alejado del pizarrón, dejó caer sus cosas sobre él y tomó asiento. Minutos luego, mientras veía que cada vez comenzaban a llegar y llegar más gente la curiosidad por saber qué particularidades tendrían cada uno comenzó a surgir en su mente. Desvió la mirada a sus manos y miró con recelo su mano izquierda.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Buenos días que soltó un voz femenina, no le tomó importancia alguna hasta que sintió a alguien tomar asiento en la silla junto a él, al verla notó que era una chica alta que llevaba amarrado su oscuro y brillante cabello negro en una coleta alta. Ella notó la mirada de Todoroki en su persona, se giró a verlo y al instante sus pupilas se dilataron un poco, no dijo absolutamente nada y volvió su mirada a otro lugar.

Shouto sentía que la había visto en algún lado, pero su mente no hacia esfuerzo para recordarla.

Cuando llegaron los últimos más el maestro que parecía una oruga amarilla en el suelo, Todoroki decidió ignorarla y concentrarse en la razón por la que estaba allí.

—Sé que es algo apresurado pero pónganse el uniforme de deportes —habló Aizawa con voz aburrida, como si deseara como cada palabra morirse ya.

Hizo su mayor esfuerzo en cada prueba que EraserHead había puesto y no podía dejar de notar que la chica de cola alta resaltaba en cada prueba. El que quedará de último lugar sería expulsado, eso había dicho el maestro, pero Shouto no se preocupaba porque era imposible que él quedará en un lugar tan bajo como ese.

Cuando mostró los resultados y después de tantos suspiros de alivio Todoroki pudo escuchar a la chica alta decir:

—¿Primer lugar? Qué bien, el esfuerzo da resultados.

Con curiosidad a tope miró el nombre del primer lugar y sus pupilas se dilataron con sorpresa.

_**Yaoyorozu Momo. **_

El recuerdo de aquella tarde vino de golpe a él, volvió a verla ¡era verdad! Ella era la Yaoyorozu con la que alguna vez habló, no tenía explicación alguna del porqué no lo había notado antes, pero ahora que lo sabía estaba extrañamente feliz por volverla a ver.

—Yaoyorozu...

—¿Uhm? Sí, soy yo —Momo sonrió— ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, no es nada —giró la cabeza a otro lugar.

Cuando el encuentro terminó, los heridos Bakugou y Midoriya se encontraron con sus compañeros, All Might había pedido una explicación sobre el error del encuentro y con serenidad y congruencia, Yaoyorozu Momo respondió elocuentemente dejando impresionado a más de alguno, incluyendo al mismo All Might. Todoroki fue uno de los impresionados, con el tiempo Momo había destacado en la clase como alumna estrella.

Y en las demás actividades era así, ella se mostraba dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeros cuando tenían problemas con las clases. Y el día en que tenían que elegir un delegado de clase llegó. Por supuesto, todos querían serlo incluyendo el problemático Katsuki, a su lado Momo también levantaba su mano con disposición y Shouto estaba convencido de que ella seguramente sería una gran líder. Ella era la excepción de lo que pensaba de sus otros compañeros.

Al final, Midoriya ganó y Momo quedó como vicepresidenta gracias a un voto distinto de el de ella.

Al terminar el día, esa tarde Yaoyorozu estaba dispuesta a regresar a su casa una vez terminó sus deberes como vicepresidenta, y no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, aunque no sabía quien había sido la otra persona que había votado por ella le estaba muy agradecida.

—¡Yaoyorozu!

—¿Qué? —dijo y se giró a ver la persona que lo llamaba, sus nervios se hicieron notar al ver que era Shouto.

—Todoroki-san ¿ocupa algo?

—Sí.

—Bien, puede contar conmigo..

—Es más bien una disculpa —dijo bajando la vista— Lamento lo de aquella vez, años atrás.

Momo sonrió y negó.

—No se preocupe, eso ya no importa, lo que importa ahora es que nos esforcemos para ser buenos héroes.

—Sí.

Ella le indicó que la acompañara a casa y Todoroki aceptó, ahora tranquilo de que, después de mucho tiempo, habían vuelto a ser amigos, porque Momo siempre había sido hasta el momento su única excepción.


End file.
